Chance of a Life Time
by LibertyAngel
Summary: Gabriella is a normal teeanger who believes in the guardians. When Pitch retuns her faith in the guardians is tested. She will learn a lot about her family's history along the journey alo falling in love with a certain Guardian of Hope. Mild Vilonce and maybe some swearing.
1. Seeing Jack Again

Chapter 1: Seeing Jack Again

It was an ordinary spring day for Gabriella. It was drawing close to Easter and Ella, Gabriella's nickname by friends, was curious to see if her spirit slash guardian friend Jack Frost was going to create a dangerous scene with Bunnymund. Aw memories of past holidays always bring joy to me.

All of a sudden, a snowball hit the back of my head. Ella got a wide grinned on her face, "You are so a dead man once I get a hold of you Frost!"

"You sure about that missy." laughed Jack flying in front of me. "Jack, you up to trouble again with Bunnymund." inquired Gabriella staring him down. "Maybe, why do you question my motives?" Jack whispered shyly looking from side to side occasionally. "Do not temp me Frost, I can easily call any guardian." stated Ella. "Yeah right! You cannot call a guardian." laughed Jack.

"Fine don't believe me. I don't care you will find yourself being bomb barred with colorful eggs." yelled Gabriella over her shoulder.

Once back inside the house Ella dashed to her room to search for the communication device she receives on Christmas one year. When she found it she gave a laugh and plopped down on her wonderful twin size bed. Hurrying to contact Bunnymund to find out what Jack did to destroy Easter.

After the little conversation with Bunnymund she glanced at the clock and saw that it was three in the afternoon. "Crud." stated Gabriella. She rushed to gather her things picked up before her mother, Jessica, came home from work.

Finally, after finishing her chores and her room Gabriella strutted outside to get a breath of fresh air. All of a sudden Ella had a smirk on her face, "Don't even try Jack you got me once, but not a second."

"Dang it." grumbled Jack flying into Gabriella's sight. "You can never fool me twice Jack you know I can sense you." explained Gabriella to her best spirit friend. "True, so how long has it sense I have seen you last." questioned Jack leaning on his staff. "Hmmmm. Two years and one month sense the last time we encountered each other so come here you lug." responded Ella opening her arms to Jack. Jack gave her a long tight hug. All of sudden Ella ripped herself out of Jack's arms and ducked down when Jack started to get pelted by eggs. "Why you little trickster get back here." Jack yelled while watching Ella sprinting to get away from the scene. "I don't think you will be getting to Ella' Frost after what you have done." stated a very angered Bunnymund stepped into view. "Can't you just forget what I did never happen." indicated Jack. "Eh, no and by the way you're not laying a hand on Shirley." replied Bunny. "Uh." screamed Jack.

After a long distrusted war between the king of Easter and the fun-loving winter spirit, Jack decided to leave and fly around town in search of a certain brown hair and eye young teen.


	2. Meeting of the Guardians

Chapter 2: Meeting of Guardians

From time to time Jack thought he spotted Gabriella, but after a while he gave up the search for Ella and went to the North Pole.

"Aw! Jack, what are you doing here at the pole." inquired North waltzing into the main room.

"Thought I swing by and check on what you were doing North." responded Jack looking at the globe of believing children. "You might as well stay Jack because there will be a meeting once the others get here." stated North.

"What," stated Jack turning sharply to stare at North," another meeting? This will be the third this year."

"Jack, you know something is growing stronger and we need to be prepared to defend the children." cautioned North.

"I know, but….." Jack just turned his head staring at the globe not finishing his own sentence. "But what Jack." questioned North, but before Jack could reply Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandy arrived.

"This better not be a meeting of preparing to protect the children North it's almost Easter and I still have one thousand eggs to color yet!" claimed Bunnymund hiking over to lean on the closes pillar.

"I am sorry my furry friend, but we all know of the growing danger that might strike the children of the world." informed North.

"So do we even know who this threat is or is it just a rouge spirit trying to get attention." declared Tooth a she glided away from Jack, who was rubbing checks.

All of a sudden there was a shrill smashing of glass, all of the guardians rushed to the balcony except for Bunnymund to see what was going on. They instantly saw a human girl standing on a chandelier with some of the light smashed. Jack immediately recognized the brown hair teenager and bellowed," Gabriella get down from there before you get hurt."

"What did you say about fun Jack if it does not involve some danger?" replied Ella doing a somersault off the chandelier and landing on the railing.

Ella received exclusive glares from the guardians when Bunnymund stated, "Jack you're starting to rub off on her, so do not try and defend yourself you know it's your fault."

"Aw. Aw. Aw. Got to go now." stammered Jack rapidly calling on the north winds to carry him away.


	3. Pitch Returns

**Author's Note: **The italic represeants drams and thoughts okay my dear readers.

* * *

Chapter 3: Pitch is Back

As soon as the meeting was completed Bunnymund offered Gabriella a ride or should she say surf home. Ella appreciatively accepted the proposal also preparing herself for the sliding of her life she never got tired of his tunnel competing and skimming.

Once home Ella decided to go up to her room, sat in her windowsill, and pondered over the tingling feeling she had when Bunnymund touch her tan check. She let out a tiny sigh while standing up to get ready for bed still thinking if she could ever fall in love with him not noticing the sinister figure in the gloomiest of corners of her room.

When Gabriella finally fell into a deep slumber she has the most precious of dreams. _Ella was sitting on a gigantic rock in the most gorgeous dress of her life it was a silky emerald dress while she had a crown of spring flowers adorning her head. Then out of nowhere Bunnymund slides up next to her wrapping his loving, warm arm around her waist while whispering, "You look stunning in that dress Ella and I wouldn't like to see you any more delighted being here with me." _

_ "You know Bunnymund this is truly perfect with you bringing me here to the scenery of this wonder of nature." She stated staring into his eyes while stretching her arm out to motion toward the scenery of a clearing in a forest with a sparling lake. Just when Bunnymund moved his face towards hers to kiss her the scene all of a sudden changed to the warren. _

_ Bunnymund was pacing in front of a quaking Gabriella with an expression of fear in her eyes when Bunnymund turned around facing her uttering, "How can you have tried to help me hide the eggs you just ruined this Easter?" _

_ "I told you I wanted to assists you in spreading hope to the children of this world and you did not reply so I thought I could." stuttering a desperate Ella. _

All of a sudden Gabriella shot up in her bed gasping for air thinking how the sweetest dream turn into such a horrible nightmare senses Pitch was defeated. Ella then realized that Pitch was back willing to fight the guardians with one of their most trusted allies. Slowly she fell back into a restless sleep without any more sweet dreams repeating to herself that she must warn the guardians before it is too late.

Once the bright light of the morning sunshine peeks through the blinds hitting Gabriel's in the face instantly waking her up from her restless sleep, she turned to face her alarm to notice it was seven o'clock in the morning so she decided to get out of bed and start her day off right. She rushed downstairs to the kitchen to grab a quiche breakfast snack and head out to meet up with Jamie for their day of fun.

After being at the park for a couple minutes Jamie appeared in front of Ella switching feet as she stood up so that they could head to their destination. On the way they discussed on how Gabriella was able to sneak into the North Pole and stay for the meeting. As they were strutting in front of an alleyway Ella suddenly stopped dead in her tracks sensing something wrong and dangerous down this alley. "Stay here Jamie I do not want you getting hurt okay." explained Ella as she began waltzing down the alley leaving Jamie by himself.

When she got towards the middle of the alley Ella all of a sudden heard a tiny but noticeable sound like laughing emitting from the shadows themselves. As she did a full three hundred sixty degree outlook she spotted Pitch stride out of the shadows facing her and commented, "So what do I owe for seeing one of the most trusted allies of the guardians."

"What do you want Pitch?" quarreled Ella as she looked into the dark depths of his black night eyes.

"Heed what you saw in that nightmare because something will happen to you and Bunnymund in the near future." cautioned Pitch as he was consumed in shadows.

As she waltzed out of the alley Jamie suddenly questioned, "What was down there Gabriella?"

"It was nothing Jamie we better get going if we are to meet up with Frost at the meeting point." Ella suggested as she dash ahead of Jamie heading towards the lake Jack told them about pondering why Pitch would warn her about herself and Bunnymund.

* * *

**Another Author's Note: **Please review I would like to know what you my fellow readers think of the story.


	4. The Warning

**Author's Note:** This chapter is a little what can you say serious so do not laugh.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Warning

Once at the lake they noticed Jack skating around dazed ever so inaudibly Jamie and Ella snuck up on him then jumped out of their hiding places it made frost hurdle back frightened. Ella and Jamie started laughing their heads off while Jack mumbled, "That was not funny you two."

"Oh yeah ice head then you should have seen your face it was hysterical." giggled a tearful Ella.

"We better get going if we are to make it on time." scolded a serious Jack. After that we headed off to the North Pole to meet with the other Guardians to discuss who was tormenting the children.

Once inside the heat Pole we headed to the main area where the guardian stone was held to begin the meeting. The meeting began on time for once without an argument breaking out to start it. Towards the end of the meeting North suggested, "I feel that it may be a rogue spirit just trying to receive attention from us."

"You are wrong it is Pitch who we are facing again." Ella interrupted as she stared down at the Guardian crystal in the floor.

"What?" yelled the Guardians in union as they stared at Ella while Jamie's mouth hung open and Sandy was doing rapid sand images on top of his head.

"The other night when I was asleep my most precious dream turned into the worst of nightmares also today when Jamie and I were coming to meet Jack I walked into this alley by myself and was confronted by Pitch himself. Does anyone care to tell me who else could do that?" explained Ella looking at everyone in the eyes until she looked at Bunnymund.

"If Pitch is back that means he is stronger than he last was so we are going to prepare to fight him with everything we got." reported North as he turned back around facing the group. All of a sudden a beam of moonlight shot down hitting the guardian mark bringing up the crystal signaling a new guardian. Once the image became visible it was Gabriella everyone gasped even Ella herself could not believe it.

"Manny must want human guardian among us to actual be seen and believed in once she passes." insisted North as he looked at Ella.

"No I am not doing it. Pitch could easily come after me, kill me, and not leave a trace that he did it as well." objected Ella as she backed up hitting one of the pillars by the fireplace. Then Bunnymund came up to Ella trying to calm her but once he place his paw on her arm she pulled away with a look of fear in her dazzling eyes.

"Ah. Before I forget Pitch warned me that something will happen to me and one of you guys." declared Ella as she calmed her nerves.

"So we keep you safe and we look out for each other's back." insisted Jack sarcastically as he stared down Bunnymund with hatred in his eyes.

* * *

**Another Author's Note: **Please review I would like to know what you my fellow readers think of the story. Thanks!


	5. Part 1 Easter with the Family

Chapter 5: Part 1 Easter with the Family

The days flew by, it was finally Easter was upon everyone, and the Guardians nor Jamie and Gabriella seen Pitch but he was keeping a close eye on both Gabriella and Bunnymund. As Ella prepared for her grandmother's she looked out at the streets noticing Jamie waving from his front porch she just beamed and waved back at the kiddo.

Once at her grandmother's Ella watched the younger ones rushing around questioning each other where the Easter Bunny hid the eggs for our family's egg hunt. Ella just giggled as she looked at her tiny, but favorite, Cousin Elizabeth, Liz or Lizzy for short, dashed up to her with a twinkle in her eye as she insisted, "Ell! Ell! Do you think the Easter Bunny will appear to us?"

"We will have to wait and see now wouldn't we." informed Ella as she stooped down lifting up Liz. After a their short conversation, Ella told Liz to go to search for some eggs, while she strutted a tiny distance away from the family Ella quickly called Bunnymund to send a tunnel to retrieve her not noticing Liz coming towards her.

After convincing Bunnymund to open a tunnel to the Warren to collect a few things for her two favorite cousins' eggs that she personally created for them to have. Ella toppled over a few times but landed in a crouching with a knee in the air while the other was digging into the dirt path. She stood up, brushed herself off, and hugged Bunnymund thanking him for opening the tunnel for her to retrieve what she desired.

Ella sprinted to the places where she hid the eggs that both had special design symbolizing the things her cousins' were passionate about in till she heard, "Bun! Bun!" Hastily she turned around noticing Lizzy dashing towards him, who was not paying any attention.

Bunnymund straightened up once he felt a tiny baby like hand touch his fury backside of his leg so he stared down at a sandy brown girl stating "Bun! Bun!"

Gabriella dashed over picking up Liz while remarked, "I am so sorry Bunnymund I did not know she came here she must of followed me."

"It is okay Gabriella I do not mind." snickered Bunnymund as he took Liz out of Ella's arms and began tickling her chest. After a little while of messing around Ella decided to go back to her family's Easter carried her cousin to one of the multiple entrances to their grandparent's land.

Once they were through the tunnel Ella set Lizzy down on the ground while drawing out an orchard purple egg with goldenrod yellow poke-a-dots from her shoulder bag. Ella gradually handed Elizabeth her egg and informed Liz, "Go find Dakota and tell him I have something special for him. Okay!" With a nod of her head Liz dashed off in search of her older cousin Dakota, who was her second favorite cousin of the family, so Ella just stood there twirling Dakota's lime green egg with neon red stripes. After three minutes of waiting patiently Dakota and Lizzy came rushing to Ella with amazement in their eyes while Dakota cried, "You have something for me Gabriella. What is it?"

"This is it." she chuckled as she offered Dakota his own egg she decorated in the warren. Dakota snatched the egg out of Ella's hand, dashed off probably to show the family, and Ella and Lizzy started discussing certain belongings.

After a while Ella just wondered away from her family not noticing Pitch following her; she stopped for a bit while staring up to the clear sky when Pitch came up behind engulfing her in shadows and nightmares.

* * *

**Another Author's Note:** I will not update unless I have three reviews from three different people!So please review I would like to know what you my fellow readers think of the story. Thanks!


	6. Part 2 The Incident

**Author's Note: **Sorry I have not posted in awhile but now that it is summer vacation I will be able to update more often.

* * *

Chapter 6: Part 2 the Incident

Bunnymund paced around in front of the other guardians up in at the Pole wondering why Gabriella did not return to the Warren after her family's gathering. "Something must have happened to her she promised to come to the Warren once she was finished with her family."

_Meanwhile_

"Ahhhhh." groaned Ella as she sat up gripping her pounding head. She took a rapid glance around her birdcage and other surroundings which began to frighten her even more at what she saw.

"Well I see that you are awake darling." stated Pitch striding out of the shadows. Once Ella turned to spot him as he leisurely strolled up to the cage making sure he did a full examination of her body. She shivered silently staring Pitch down hoping he just back down and let her go to her freedom.

"There is no way of getting out of this darling." indicated Pitch once he was at the door of her bronze cage. Then he snapped his fingers producing a bow and arrow appear in his arms aiming it right at Ella's heart. With that single shot Ella fell into a unawaken slumber without creating a sound. Pitch collected the young lady into his arms, disappearing into the shadows, and placing her at the base of the main tree in the Warren.

_Back at the Pole_

"I am heading back to the Warren to double check if Gabriella is there and I just missed her." implied Bunnymund as he called up his tunnels with an unnoticeable whimper.

"We will come with you Bunnymund." declared North as he drawn his furred jacket on to his thick shoulders.

"Thanks guys." pronounced Bunnymund diving into his tunnel followed by the other guardians.

Once at the Warren, Bunnymund sensed something strange at the main tree of his home. With one glance everybody knew something was immoral and was not going to change for an instant. The guardians tailed after Bunnymund to the tree sighted him hold something in his arms.

"What is that in your arms Cottontail?" investigated Jack as he stepped closer to him.

Without a word Bunnymund stood up, turned around facing them, and tilted Gabriella's lifeless corpse towards them. All of them gasped once they beamed at lifeless body of their best friend. "I knew something was wrong." implied Bunnymund, but noticed something dark on Ella's shirt, "Huh what is this." He gently rubbed the dark ash off her shirt then realized it was nightmare sand.

Everybody seemed petrified by the fact that Pitch would be willing to go far enough to slaughter their own team mate. "This is it," screeched Jack, "Pitch is going to pay for what he did to her."

"Jack this is what Pitch wants for us to get frustrated over her death and attack him without a plan of offense." whispered Tooth as she flew over an irritated Jack Frost.

"The lady is right Frost, I came for revenge, killing her was just the beginning, she knew what was going to happen and she is the only one other than myself who knows of which guardian I am targeting." incited Pitch as he appeared leaning against the tree.

As all the guardians launched an attack on Pitch expect for Bunnymund, Pitch disappeared but before he fully left he stated, "Beware all of you once she fell and the guardian who is going to fall you all will fall before me."

'Hah!" groaned Jack as he went back to Bunny, gave Ella one last glance, and took off at high speeds to be left alone to his thoughts. While the others laid Ella to her final resting place or so they thought and after that they headed to the Pole to plan ahead.

* * *

**Another Author's Note:** Please review and I will take critism from reviewers. Hope you enjoy!


	7. Family History and Reincarnation

**Chapter 7: Family History and Reincarnation**

All of a sudden there was a beam of light that hit Gabriella causing her body to hover in the air altering her appearance: lengthening her hair, tanning her skin, and turned her normal outfit into a knee-length skirt, one shoulder strapped shirt, combat boots, and blue Dr. Dre's beats. She opened her eyes noticing that she was alive again; that's when she realized that Manny had given her a second chance to regain herself against Pitch.

Once Gabriella adapted to her new and improved form she headed out to Venice, Italy feeling that is where she needed to be for some odd reason. Shortly after she arrived she spotted a man busking for some cash so she went over to him and began singing and dancing. When the music ended the musician thanked Ella and tried giving her some of the money but she refused it while walking away from the scene.

At the Pole….

Bunnymund had a sudden jolt of energy that something was not right back at the Warren but he kept to himself and headed there to do a serious search if someone is there.

Back in Venice…..

Ella was gazing up at the moon when Manny called to her and murmured in her thoughts, "Your name now will be Aura."

"I understand Manny and I have a little gift for you." responded Aura as she imaged Manny looking like Sandy but blue instead of gold. With that Manny appeared in front of Aura in the meadow outside of Venice.

"Thank you my dear no guardian of creativity has considered generating a physical form for Me." admitted Manny landing on his feet.

"You're welcome Manny it is no problem for me to do." declared Aura as she slowly stood up to head off to a dwelling she saw in the distance.

"Before you head off to your new home I have to show you something about your ancestors." remarked Manny flying up to face Aura directly in the face.

"What is it then?" inquired Aura.

All of a sudden Aura and Manny were in a white landscape. Manny reassured Aura that they were in her mind to witness what he had to show her. The scene changed into the surroundings just a little way outside of a tiny town in Alaska. A woman was lying on the ice with a man in a black cloak which Aura made out to be Pitch Black himself.

"The woman lying beside him is your ancestor Esmeralda she was the guardian of light, music, and wishful thinking." responded Manny to Aura's unspoken question.

Then the scene reformed into Esmeralda, who looks a little like Aura but had blue eyes and had a green dress on, laying in the barren wasteland of ice with her throat cut and blood gushing from it. Pitch arrived, held Esmeralda in his arms, and Esmeralda began to saw something about what happened but her eyes become lifeless. Pitch then hollered, "They will pay for this every last guardian will pay!"

Manny brought Aura back to the present in Venice and uttered, "It was not the guardians fault for your ancestor's death but her ex fiancée who got her pregnant but he did not kill the child."

"So let me get this straight Pitch still blames the guardians for her death and you want me to make things right again with Pitch." pointed out Aura as she paced up and down the meadow a little ways.

Manny nodded as he disappeared into thin air so she headed to her new pad for some rest to think things over that she just saw and heard.


End file.
